Hidan andWho?
by Avatar Chichima Uchiha
Summary: Hidan is sent out to find another person to join Akatsuki, but when he found the new member he notice she was a jashin worshiper. Kakuzu hates them so much. Please review, I am not really sure if this is a good story, it might need a lot of work. Thanks!


Hidan and...who?

Misa Amane was a young Jashin worshiper. She lived in the Hidden River Village, Yugakure. She is 22 years old and hating her village. She constantly gets in trouble with the higher ops. One day she just ran away after murdering some members of the higher ops. Misa wasn't sad to leave. She ran from the village as fast as she could, knowing someone would find out and be on her tail.

She walked through the forest, as she got further away from Yugakure.

"What the Fuck!?!" She stared down to see drops of blood. She got on guard waiting for someone to come out of the woods and jump her. She waited and waited. She knew someone was there and she was getting impatient.

"Get the fuck out here, or I'll rip your fucken throat out!" She touched her Jashin necklace that was draped around her neck. Then someone appeared out of the woods. She stared at the man. He was wearing a black robe with red clouds on it. He had silver hair and to her surprise he had a Jashin necklace on. He stared at her necklace then looked at her face.

"Were you going to sacrifice me?" The man asked.

"Hmph, why would I do that now. Lord Jashin would not be pleased with me if I killed a disciple." She chuckled a bit. He walked towards her and stood in front of her.

"I'm Hidan."

"Misa." She thought he was very hot and therefore started to hyperventilate when he got closer. He reached out and touched her necklace that was between her breast. She flinched and started to breath heavier. He chuckled.

"What are you doing here anyway?" She asked him curiously. He dropped the necklace back down to her chest.

"Well, I am from an organization known as Akatsuki. I have been ordered to take you in."

"What did I do? Look they had it coming. They needed to be sacrificed. You must see that." She blerted out.

"Hey, hey!! Calm the fuck down." She listened to him. "I am here to invite you to join the Akatsuki. Because of what you did, you are now an S-Class criminal. Leader-sama is collecting members to join and you were spotted." She looked up at him in awe.

"Will there be more people to sacrifice?" She clenched her hands as she talked excitedly.

He laughed. "Of course, would I still be there if there wasn't?" He continued to laugh and Misa joined in.

They headed for the Akatsuki base when they ran into some ninja from the hidden River Village.

"Stop right there!" They ordered.

They did, but didn't turn around.

"Turn around. Misa!! You're coming with us!" A smile tugged on Misa's mouth.

"You there! Who are you?" Hidan turned around and charged at them with his large sword. The ninja were cut in half as he stared back at Misa.

"Care to join me?" They sat there and performed the rituals. Then they continued for the base.

When they reached the base, the leader was standing in front waiting for their return.

"Misa, welcome to Akatsuki." He was calm and his voice was powerful. She smiled and looked at Hidan and smiled wider. The leader vanished and Hidan and Misa walked in. No one was there.

"Are there more members?" She asked looking around.

"Yes, but there're dumb asses and wont come." He shook his head. "Anyway, lets get you set up in your room. Well, let me see if you have one. Oh yeah..."

"What?" She looked at him with confusion.

"Well we don't exactly have a room for you yet. Sorry." He was sorry too.

"Well, can I stay with you?" She smiled convincingly.

"That would be great. I will kick Kakuzu out. *hahahaha*" He laughed and grabbed Misa's hand as they waltzed to Hidan's room. As they entered Hidan and Kakuzu's room, Kakuzu was walking out. Kakuzu looked at Misa's necklace and rolled his eyes.

"Oh God," is all he said.

"Thats Jashin to you." Misa and Hidan yelled at the same time. Kakuzu just kept walking trying so hard not to turn around and try to kill the both of them. hidan smiled at misa as they entered the room.

"That Kakuzu's a fuckin dick sometimes." Hidan yelled out.

"He seems like it." Misa added. Hidan chuckled a bit.


End file.
